Atitudes
by 8D. Nee-chan
Summary: Cansada de ser protegida por seu time, Sakura segue um conselho de sua Inner durante um missão. Após isso, sua vida muda de agua para o vinho. Não sabendo se esta melhor, ou pior, com o passar dos anos. AVISO!
1. Desprezo

Em uma área de treinamento, uma pessoa olhava para a sua frente, a paisagem não lhe importava, estar ali não significa que os pensamentos dela seja para alguma coisa que a rodeia para ela não isto significava nada, odiava a sua vida, sempre subestimada,

Yo minna-san! 8D

A Fic não segue o manga, espero que gostem.

1234:_ O Naruto é baka_ - pensamento

1234: _O Naruto é baka _– Inner

1234: O Naruto é baka – Fala

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Atitudes-

Em uma área de treinamento, uma pessoa olhava para a sua frente, a paisagem não lhe importava, estar ali não significa que os pensamentos dela seja para alguma coisa que a rodeia para ela não isto significava nada, odiava a sua vida, sempre subestimada, desvalorizada, sempre em uma missão é protegida, ela não precisa disso, mas, eles insistem, não a deixando escolher, e sempre dizem "Fique aqui Sakura-chan, tomaremos conta de tudo!"

?? : Sakura-chan?

A ninja de madeixas rosa nem olha para a pessoa que a chamou, pois aquela voz é inconfundível.

Sakura: O que foi Naruto? – a irritação em sua voz era visível, o que deixou o Uzumaki um pouco assustado, mas deixou de lado.

Naruto: Temos uma missão, tebayo!

Sakura: ...

Naruto: Sakura-chan? O que aconte...

Sakura: Já vou. – a sua voz era baixa, porem o loiro ouviu e achou melhor ir embora

Naruto: ja ne. – e com isso foi embora

Sakura: _Mais um inferno de missão! _– se virou tomando o caminho, em passos lentos, para o escritório da Godaime.

* * *

Yamato, Shizune e Sai observavam o que ocorria, há cinco minutos, com varias gotas

Naruto: MAS EU ESTOU DIZENDO ELA ESTA ESTRANHA! Ò.Ó

Tsunade: NÃO TEM NADA DE ESTRANHO COM ELA! E fique quieto!

Naruto e Tsunade se encaram, o ninja iria protestar quando a porta foi aberta.

Sakura: Qual é a missão? – perguntou fechando a porta do escritório.

Os olhares de todos foram dirigidos a ela, que já estava incomodada com tudo isso.

Sakura: Qual é a missão? – o seu tom de voz era o mesmo que usara com Naruto há pouco tempo.

Tsunade: Vocês têm que recuperar um pergaminho que contem informações importantes para Konoha. –tira um papel – aqui tem informações que poderão ajudar, partirão após o almoço, terão dez dias para completar a missão, dispensados.

Yamato, Naruto, Sakura, Sai: Hai

* * *

Caminhava calmamente pelas ruas de Konoha, pensando como sua vida mudara desde que se tornara ninja, desde que _ele_ foi embora, sua vida mudou drasticamente

Inner: _Não pense no seu passado, olhe para o presente!_ – aconselhava.

Sakura:_ Que presente? Sou a mesma garota fraca de cinco anos atrás!_

Inner: _Não é!_ ò.ó

Sakura: _Por que não?_

Inner: _Por que você não é a mesma tola por acreditar que um dia aquele Uchiha iria corresponder o seu amor, que não existe mais, e por que você é a Pupila da Godaime. NÃO É A MESMA SAKURA! _Ò.Ó

Sakura: _De que adianta isso, se TODOS me subestimam. ó.ò_

Inner: _Simples! Não deixe os outros mandar em você!_ :D

Sakura: _... Isso vai dar certo?_ O.o – perguntou para a Inner enquanto entrava em sua casa e fechava a porta em seguida.

Inner: _Claro que vai!_ 

Sakura: _Não sei não!_

Inner: _Sabe no que eu estive pensando?_ 8D

Sakura: _Em parar de me encher?_ – respondeu enquanto abria a torneira para encher a banheira.

Inner: _Exatamente! O oposto! Mas, deixa quieto, não vai te interessar mesmo!_ i.i

Sakura: ¬¬

Inner: ...

Sakura_: Inner?_ õ.Õ – perguntou pegando duas toalha do armário

Inner:_...huhumm_ ó.ò (sabe quando um cachorro chora? é a mesma coisa. :D)

Sakura: _O que deu com você?_

Inner: _...AHHH!_ O.O

Sakura: _Que foi?_ Ô.Ô

Inner: _Você nunca se preocupou comigo!_ ó.ò

Sakura: _É claro que me preocupo, às vezes, mas me preocupo!_

Entrou no banheiro, pendurou as toalhas (eu não sei o nome daquele negócio), despiu-se e entrou na banheira. Após vinte minutos saiu do banho, se secou com uma toalha e se enrolou na outra, e foi para o seu quarto colocar sua roupa ninja, depois de se trocar, foi dar uma volta.

Pois era 9h35min.

* * *

Em uma das ruas de Konoha

Naruto: Eu disse que Sakura-chan estava estranha, tebayo!

Kakashi: Deve ser momentâneo. – disse sem tirar o olho do seu inseparável Icha Icha.

Naruto: Mas ouviu o tom da voz dela? Tebayo! – perguntou o loiro indignado com a resposta de seu sensei. – Ela nunca falou assim comigo! Porque hoje?

Kakashi: Hoje? – perguntou a ele

Naruto: Sim. Hoje quando a avisei que teria missão, ela falou comigo com aquela voz.

Kakashi: É momentâneo! – respondeu virando uma pagina do seu livro educativo (¬¬)

* * *

Estava sentada no galho de uma árvore de frente para um rio que ali passava.

Pensou no que conversou com a sua Inner, e ela estava certa.

Sakura: _Não podem mandar em mim!_

Observou o rio por mais um tempo e depois foi embora almoçar. Pois tinha uma missão e que a tempo não teve chance de mostrar seu verdadeiro potencial.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Peguem leve comigo, minha primeira Fic. i.i

Cansei de estar o tempo todo lendo, gosto de inventar historias, ainda mais que eu tenho uma imaginação para as coisas que só vendo! O.O

Postar uma historia aqui no FF é uma façanha! 8D

Opinião, dicas, duvida? É só apertar no GO! :D


	2. A missão

Sakura esperava o seu time em um banco, próximo a saída da vila

Yo minna-san, estou de volta.

Esqueci de comunicar um detalhe!

No capitulo passado eu avisei que a Fic não segue o manga, pois bem, Naruto e Cia. estão 17 anos.

1234: _O Naruto é baka_ – pensamento

1234_: O Naruto é baka_ – Inner

1234: O Naruto é baka – Fala

E queria agradecer as reviews de: paula pinheiro, lilic binx. Bruna Lopes e s2Hana-chan e por deixarem uma criança feliz!

Aproveitem! :D

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sakura esperava o seu time em um banco, próximo a saída da vila.

Os pensamentos dela estavam voltados para uma única coisa: Como faria a missão.

Sai: Yo Feiosa.

Sakura: _Ele ainda vai ver quem é feiosa!_ – pensou olhando meio que atravessado para o ninja.

Inner: _Quando eu pegar esse papel com pernas, vou amassá-lo, quebrar todas as suas fibras, depois pegar álcool e fósforo para então ACABAR COM ELE DE UMA VEZ!_ Ò.Ó

Sakura: _Até que não é uma má idéia!_

Inner: xD

Naruto: Yo Sakura! Yo Sai!

Sai: Yo Naruto.

Os dois Shinobis, que estranharam o silêncio da Haruno, olharam para ela, que parecia nem saber da presença deles e, se acaso sabia, era que eles não importavam nada para ela.

Sakura: _O que eu faço Inner?_

Inner: _Nani?_

Sakura: _Eles agem naturalmente, como se não me subestimassem, não sei o que eu faço!_ – desabafou.

Inner:_...hum huhum hum._ (Eu faço isso quando penso! :P)

Sakura: _Acho Melhor deixar de lado. Eu supero!_

Inner: _Sei... Vai se superar bulhufas!_ ò.ó

Sakura: _Hã?_ õ.Õ

Inner: _Uma pessoa não supera um trauma!_ u.u

Sakura: _trauma?_ o.o

Inner: _O único jeito de você superar esse seu trauma é..._ (tentativa tosca de fazer suspense! ¬¬)

Sakura: O.O

Inner: _Matar aqueles que um dia te subestimou, torturando-os da pior forma possível e sentir o sangue deles em suas mãos. Só assim você viverá em paz! _U.U

Sakura: AHHHH! O.O

Naruto e Sai: O que foi?

Sakura: N-na-na-da! o.o

Yamato: Yo! - olha para Sakura – o que aconteceu?

Sakura: - que se recuperou do susto – só uns pensamentos! – respira fundo – vamos?

Acharam melhor deixar de lado, se ela não quisesse falar, tinha o direito que isso permanecesse em silêncio.

Naruto: Vamos!

Sakura: Aonde daremos inicio a missão?

Yamato: No País da Cachoeira. Quando estivermos próximo ao país vamos ler as informações!

Os Jounins assentiram com a cabeça e seguiram para o País da Cachoeira.

--

Cinco horas depois.

--

Percorriam o caminho em ritmo normal, pois estavam chegando.

Yamato: Vamos para aqui para ler as informações.

Naruto, Sakura e Sai: Hai!

Desceram da árvore e se aproximaram de Yamato que abria o papel e segurou de um jeito para que todos pudessem ver o conteúdo deste (não sei por que, mas quando escrevi essa frase eu me rachei de rir! xD).

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

- Boate Cristalina.

- Em um local escuro e pouco movimentado do estabelecimento.

- O Dono da boate ou os seguranças são os principais suspeitos.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Naruto: boate ou os seguranças são os principais culpados.

O Uzumaki ao invés de ler em silêncio parecia estar rogando praga.

Sai: Cristalina! Isso é nome de boate?

Yamato: Parece que sim, depois discutimos a origem do nome, o que nos importa é o pergaminho.

Sakura: Aonde vamos começar a procurar? Na boate?

Yamato: Vamos procurar uma hospedaria, daqui a pouco começara a escurecer.

Guardaram o papel e, retornaram á correr em ritmo lento.

Chegaram à vila quando estava escurecendo, conforme a previsão de Yamato (xD), procuraram uma hospedaria, e assim que encontraram uma, que não chamasse atenção, adentraram no local e foram pedir os quartos para o recepcionista (não! Eles foram bater um papo! U.U).

Yamato: Dois quartos, com duas camas de solteiro. – (declamou) pediu.

Sakura: O.O

O tio da recepção olhou por um tempo uma folha e pegou duas chaves e falou:

Tio da recepção: Quartos 23 e 24, terceiro andar no final do corredor, Tenham uma boa hospedagem! :)

E assim eles foram em direção a escada, depois que eles chegaram de acharem os quartos, surgiu uma pergunta.

Sakura: Dois quartos com duas camas? – dava para perceber que estava indignada.

Yamato: Sim! Eu e Naruto em um quarto, você e Sai em outro! – disse entregando a chave do quarto 23 para Sakura – durmam bem!

Inner: _Tem álcool e fósforo, Sakura?_

Sakura: _Infelizmente não tenho!_ – falou para a Inner enquanto abria a porta do quarto.

Inner: _Se ele incomodar vai atacar ele, né?_ 8D

Sakura:_ E porque não atacaria?_ – respondeu colocando sua bolsa em cima de uma das camas virou-se para sai e, avisou – eu não quero barulho e, esta cama é minha e, não mexa em minha bolsa!

Sai: o.o

Sakura pegou uma muda de roupa e, foi para o banheiro se trocar, Sai achou a melhor coisa no momento para se fazer era dormir.

Ao sair do banheiro, encontrou Sai dormindo.

Sakura: _Ainda bem._

Inner: _Mata esta é a sua chance e, pode ser a ultima!_ ó.ò

Sakura: _... Tive uma idéia! _8D

Inner: _Vai matar ele?_ :D

Sakura: _Não, é outra coisa, bem vantajosa! _:)

Inner: _Qual?_

Sakura: _Você verá!_

Uma mulher passeava pela rua, alta, cabelo preto, olhos azuis, e vestia um sobretudo preto, o que podia ser visto era as mão se a cabeça.

Inner: _Gostei do visual! Mas, não entendi o por que!_

Sakura: _Você já vera a resposta!_

Após falar isso, sua Inner parou de fazer perguntas, mas, ainda tinham muitas.

Continuou a andar pelas ruas, observando os comércios, as pessoas tudo ao seu redor.

Parou.

Sakura: _Finalmente!_

Inner: _'Finalmente' o que?_

Sakura: _Terás todas as suas respostas, apenas observando!_

E voltou a caminhar, só que agora tinha um destino, para um lugar "Cristalino".

Segurança: Nome, por favor.

Sakura: Arumi Atsui.

Ele olhou uma lista, e falou.

Segurança: Seu nome não esta na lista.

Sakura: Na verdade, é que falaram que eu poderia conseguir emprego aqui.

O Segurança a olhou de cima a baixo.

Segurança: Espere um pouco.

Inner: _COMO É QUE É?_ O.O

Sakura: _já veras o porque!_

Inner: Ò.Ó

Segurança: Poderia me acompanhar?

Sakura: Hai.

Andaram pelos corredores do recinto sem pressa, quando toparam com um homem:

Segurança: Aiki-sama.

Aiki: Querida venha aqui, vou mostrar a seu camarim! – disse chamando Sakura e fazendo gestos para ela se aproximar, e foi o que ela fez – Kami-sama, que falta de educação, meu nome é Baiyo no Aiky.

Sakura: Atsui Arumi.

Aiky: Vou te chamar de Tsui-san, posso né? – perguntou olhando para Sakura (vou colocar Sakura, será melhor) que assentiu – Tsui-chan, pode me chamar de Ky-sama, sou responsável pelo figurino, maquilagem esses tipos de coisa, sabe?

Sakura: Hai. Ky-sama, que horas começo a trabalhar! – puxou assunto.

Aiky: Daqui a duas horas, se não tiver nada para fazer até lá, podes dar uma volta pelo corredor, tenho que passar de camarim por camarim mostrando os figurinos. – Explicou fazendo gestos, - aqui! Seu camarim é este – Aiki abriu a porta e deixou Sakura entrar – vou pegar o seu figurino – disse entrando no quarto, enquanto Sakura tirava o sobretudo – este não, também não, não, achei, pensei que não iria mais achá-lo, esta aqui! Agora tenho que ir, ou não vou conseguir fazer tudo hoje, né?

Sakura: Verdade! – respondeu sorrindo

Aiky: Tchau Tsui-san! Até depois querida! – falou fechando a porta.

Inner: _O QUE ERA 'AQUILO'?_ O.O

Sakura: _'Aquilo' Inner, era o Ky-sama!_ – respondeu se olhando no espelho – _vou dar uma volta, podemos conversar._

Inner: _Você vai me esclarecer TUDO!_

Sakura: _Tudo o que?_

Inner: _O que você veio fazer aqui?_

Sakura: _A missão!_ – respondeu saindo do quarto, fechando a porta e continuou a andar pelo corredor no mesmo sentido que ela e Aiky estavam anteriormente.

Inner: _Ata! Isso responde a quase todas as minhas perguntas!_

Sakura: _'Quase'?_

Inner: _Porque Yamato, Naruto e Sai não sabem disso? E o que vai acontecer com você caso não encontrar o pergaminho? Tsui-san!_ Ò.Ó

Sakura: _O Time não manda mais em minhas escolhas, e não sei o que vai ser de mim._

Inner: _Grande Sakura! E se pegarem você?_

Sakura: _Não vão pegar ninguém!_

(Isso acontece minutos depois da Sakura entrar no quarto)

No quarto da hospedaria numero 24.

Yamato: O que aconteceu hoje, na vila antes de chegar?

Naruto: eu tinha chegado, e dito um 'Yo', como o de costume, só que ela não respondeu nem notou eu e Sai ao seu lado, ai foi quando ela gritou do nada. Juro que não fiz nada!

Yamato: Eu sei, vou tomar banho!

Naruto: vou falar com Sakura-chan! – falou saindo do quarto, batendo na porta a qual foi aberta por Sai – Cadê a Sakura-chan?

Sai: Entra, ela esta no banheiro. – e voltou para a cama (preguiça é fogo!).

Um tempo depois (para dizer a verdade uns vinte minutos)

Naruto: Sai? Sai? SAAI?

Sai: HÃ? O que foi Naruto? Por que ainda esta aqui?

Naruto: Tem certeza que a Sakura-chan esta no banheiro?

Sai: Não sei se ela saiu enquanto eu estava dormindo, antes de você chegar.

Naruto: Ela não avisou nada? – perguntou para o amigo que acenou a cabeça negativamente, e por ver esta resposta, saiu correndo pela porta, para procurar sua amiga.

Sai achou melhor avisar para Yamato, mas para azar do mesmo, ele estava tomando banho.

Por incrível que pareça, sua Inner parou de fazer perguntas e foi dormir, e por isso Sakura andava tranquilamente pelos corredores passou por uma das inúmeras e que depois de uns 5 metros parou, virou e encarou a porta,dava para ouvir a discussão que começara.

Voz1: O que você que dizer com isso? – sua voz estava alterada

Voz2: Que tem ninjas atraz do pergaminho que você pegou. – ao ouvir aquilo Sakura achou melhor sair, pois pelo menos sabia que a boate tem ligação com o roubo do pergaminho.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

NÃO! Matar os que subestimaram não é o conselho que mudara drasticamente a vida da Sakura. Não tem nada a ver com isso! Era o que a Inner tinha pensado no capitulo anterior.

Postarei o mais breve possível! :)

Kisses!

Reviews? 8D


	3. Encontro inesperado

Quando se virou para voltar ao seu camarim, a porta foi aberta, o que a deixou paralisada, mas, para sua sorte, eles foram à direção contraria e deixaram a porta meio aberta, o que foi uma deixa

Mais um capitulo! 8D

Itachi aparece nesse capitulo! (_Aleluia! Aleluia! Aleluia!_)

E agradeço as reviews de: _lilic binx_, _Bruna Lopes_,_ paula pinheiro _e_ Uchiha Sakura 8D_

E a Gisa, que mandou a review do primeiro capitulo quando eu postei o segundo, peço desculpas e agradeço a sua review.

Vocês deixaram uma criança feliz! :)

As reviews de não cadastrados serão respondidas láááá em baixo!

Mais um capitulo fresquinho!

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Quando se virou para voltar ao seu camarim, a porta foi aberta, o que a deixou paralisada, mas, para sua sorte, eles foram à direção contraria e deixaram a porta meio aberta, o que foi uma deixa.

Naruto: Moço você viu uma moça de cabelo rosa por aqui?

Moço: Não.

Mais uma resposta negativa, não obteve nenhum sim.

??: Naruto!

Naruto: Hã? Há Yamato-sensei, Sai.

Yamato: Naruto, o que você está fazendo?

Naruto: Procurando a Sakura, tebayo

Yamato: E achou?

Naruto: Não, ninguém a viu.

Yamato: Vamos procurar na floresta.

Naruto, Sai: Hai

Entrou na sala, trancou a porta e fechou a cortina.

Inner: _Sakura-chan, você vai completar a missão sem aqueles desaforados_ – falou dando pulos.

Sakura: _Que bom que estendesse!_

Inner: _Foi por isso que não avisou a ninguém o que iria fazer!_ – concluiu, com uma mão no queixo e outra na cintura.

Sakura: _Por isso e, também por que se eu avisasse não me deixariam sair_ – falou para Inner que concordou – _deve estar aqui._

Inner: _Na primeira gaveta?_

Sakura: _Inner, ela esta trancada, só pode estar aqui!_

Voz1: Quem esta ai, abra a porta!

Sakura: _Merda._

Inner: _Quem disse que iriam pegar ninguém? Heim?_

Sakura no pouco tempo que teve para pensar concentrou chakra e quebrou a gaveta, mais uns pedaços da mesa, e pegou o pergaminho.

Voz1: Quem esta ai?

Voz2: Arromba!

Não teria tempo concentrou chakra em sua mão e quebrou a janela, quando colocaram a porta abaixo e viram o escritório quebrado, não tinha mais ninguém ali dentro.

Inner: _UHUUL! Há quanto tempo não fazemos isso!_

Sakura: _Nem sei Inner._ – e foi correndo em linha reta, o mais rápido que pode, indo para na floresta.

Procuraram por tudo, mas nada de acharem Sakura.

Naruto: _Onde ela se meteu?_ – olhou mais um pouco - vou dar uma olhada mais pra lá.

E foi sem esperar resposta.

Naruto: _Encontrarei você Sakura-chan!_

Ele andava calmamente pelo chão e, pensou que seria melhor procurar estando em um galho, mas, estava no chão após subir na árvore.

Naruto: ITAI! QUEM FOI?

Sakura: Desculpa Naruto, sou eu, Sakura.

Naruto: Sakura-chan? – olhou para ver se era ela mesma – SAKURA-CHAN! - correi até ale a e abraçou – não é para sumir! Tebayo

Sakura: Tudo bem Naruto, aonde esta Yamato-sensei e o Sai?

Naruto: Estão um pouco para lá – apontou para uma direção pela qual ele pensou que fosse a certa. – vamos?

Sakura: Hai.

Naruto: YAMATO-SENSEI! SAI! – gritou após uma longa caminhada, mas, não obteve resposta – Ué! Cadê eles? Será que nos abandonaram?

Sakura: Será que você esqueceu a caminho?

Naruto: Eu esquecer o caminho? Estais falando com o próximo Hokage! Tebayo

Sakura: Temos que voltar para a hospedaria – nem ligou no que o Uzumaki falou, e subiu em uma árvore – Naruto, venha aqui!

Naruto: Hã? – sobe na árvore – Sakura porque subir ali no topo?

Sakura: Para tentar achar a vila, Naruto!

Naruto: E onde está?

Sakura: Oeste.

Naruto: Vamos correr muito?

Sakura: Sim.

Naruto: Oba! – e foi correndo para o oeste.

Sakura: _Ele não muda nada!_ – e foi atrás dele.

Sai: Agora dois sumiram!

Yamato: Vamos voltar para a hospedaria, amanha retornaremos as buscas.

Sai: Hai.

30 minutos depois...

Naruto: Boa noite, Sakura-chan!

Sakura: Boa noite, Naruto!

07h30min a.m

Yamato acorda a vê Naruto dormindo, vai ao quarto ao lado e Sakura também estava dormindo.

Yamato: Sai, Sakura, acordem, não se esqueçam que estamos em missão – esperou um pouco e os dois deram sinais que iriam se levantar, e voltou para a seu quarto.

Yamato: Naruto acorda!

Naruto: Por quê? – perguntou enfiando o rosto no travesseiro.

Yamato: Por que estamos em missão! – e com isso o loiro levantou.

Sai: Yamato-sensei, Sakura já vai vir.

Naruto: Vamos procurar o pergaminho quando?

Yamato: Depois da Sakura falar onde estava.

Sakura: Bom dia! - falou segurando sua mochila, o que chamou a atenção dos outros.

Naruto: Por que a mochila Sakura-chan?

Sakura mexeu um pouco na bolsa e tirou um pergaminho e o entregou para Yamato.

Yamato: O que é isso, Sakura?

Sakura: O pergaminho! – a resposta dela assustou os outros e Yamato olhou o que o pergaminho continha.

Yamato: _É o pergaminho mesmo._ – olhou para a ninja – Sakura aonde você foi ontem.

Sakura: Pegar o pergaminho!

Yamato: Sozinha?

Sakura: Algum problema? – perguntou visivelmente alterada.

Yamato: A missão era para o time, e não para um integrante!

Sakura: VOCÊS RECLAMAM DE TUDO – e saiu pela janela.

Naruto: SAKURA-CHAN!

Yamato: Naruto, ela vai voltar, vamos esperar.

Sakura corria, mas, para onde ninguém sabia, nem mesmo ela.

Inner: _Sakura, ficar chorando não ajuda em nada!_

Sakura: _Por que eles são assim?_

Inner: _Eles não prestam, é só isso! _

Sakura: _Inner?_

Inner: _o que foi Sakura?_

Sakura: _Sabe no dia em que recebemos a missão?_

Inner: _Sim. O que tem?_

Sakura: _Nós conversamos na volta do escritório da Godaime, né?_

Inner: _É! Mas aonde você quer chegar Sakura._

Sakura: _Você falou que tinha pensado uma coisa, o que era?_

Inner: _Então esta interessada em ouvir?_

Sakura: _Inner..._

Inner: _Eu tinha pensado em você ir para a Vila da Pedra em um Henge e falar que estais fugindo de mercenários__._ u.u

Sakura: _Inner! Porque que eu não perguntei antes? Vou direto para lá!_

Inner: _Isso menina!_

Sakura enxugou as lagrimas, e foi para a sua nova casa.

O Clima na hospedaria era pesado, ninguém falava ou se movia.

Naruto: Por que falou daquele jeito com Sakura-chan?

Yamato: A missão era do time!

Naruto: E agora?

Yamato: Já falei. Vamos esperar ela voltar.

Naruto: Sakura-chan não está procurando algo para depois voltar! – sua raiva era visível – vamos voltar!

Yamato: Não esta querendo voltar para Konoha e dizer para Tsunade-sama que Sakura fugiu por que conseguiu completar a missão sozinha?

Sai: É o mais sensato, Tsunade-sama ira mandar um grupo de buscas.

Yamato: ... Esta bem!

5 horas depois

Sakura parou para descansar na margem de um rio e, comeu algumas frutas que tinha na redondeza.

Inner: _Sakura?_

Sakura: _Hum?_

Inner: _Qual vai ser o seu nome quando chegar à vila?_

Sakura: _Não sei._

E se levantou para continuar, andando, até o seu destino.

Inner: _Sakura, se você tivesse que matar alguém de Konoha, quem seria?_

Sakura: _O primeiro que duvidasse das minhas capacidades! - e retornou a correr._

Andava lentamente, tinha que se segurar nos troncos das arvores e pisar com cuidado, para não cair.

??: _Aquela praga, maldito Clã._ – as coisas em que esta pessoa pensava, não eram nem um pouco agradável – _se aquela praga do Pain me deixasse procurar um medico, mas nããããão eu tenho muitas missões!_ – suspiro - _Se ao menos eu soubesse onde estou._

E continuou a praguejar o Pain e o seu Clã. Até que se cansou de segurar nas arvores, e foi andando normal, devagar, mas normal. Quando foi atingido por algo. Alguém.

??2: ITAI!

??: _Era só o que me faltava!_

Tsunade: NANI?

Todos no escritório tamparam os ouvidos. O motivo do grito era o sumiço de sua pupila.

Tsunade: Como deixaram isso acontecer? – não estava gritando, mas seu tom era alto.

Naruto: Sakura-chan tinha achado o pergaminho e quando ela entregou para Yamato ele disse que a missão era do time.

Tsunade: Shizune mande chamar Hinata e Kiba, urgente!

Shizune: Hai!

??2: Desculpa eu não vi você.

??: _Eu sou o cego e você não vê._

??3: _Olha que kawai!_

??2: _Hã?_ – se vira para a pessoa – Opa!

De fato que Sakura não esperava dar de cara com um Akatsuki. Ele tenta se levantar, mas cai em seguida.

Sakura: _O que tem de kawai nisso?_

Inner: _Os Akatsukis não são lindos?_

A ninja caminha lentamente para o Shinobi, e vira ele, para ver quem era, e deu um pulo ao ver quem era.

Inner: _AAAAH! EU TE DISSE QUE ERA KAWAI!_ .

Sakura: _Não posso deixar ele aqui._

Inner: _Claro que não!_

Sakura: _Já sei! _– Henge no jutsu – PUF (onomatopéia muito mal feita)

Inner: _Kami-sama me proteja!_

Sakura: _credo Inner! É só um henge!_ – pegou e colocou no ombro o corpo inconsciente do renegado da Vila Oculta da Folha.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Voltei!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

REVIEW:

_Gisa_: Tudo bem, que bom que você gostou, é ruim de colocar as idéias no papel, por que sempre estão horríveis a nosso ver, mas quando damos conta de que a historia não é feia se tem mais motivação! A continuação esta aqui! 8D

Kisses

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Alguma pergunta, duvida ou opinião?

Apertem o botão GO que sempre fica assim: _Aperta-me! Aperta-me! Aperta-me! _ :D

kisses


	4. Procurando e curando

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Yo minna-san! Outro capitulo para vocês!

E, para entender o que acorre mais no fim do capitulo, Kiba esta namorando Ino.

E agradeço as review de: _Paula XD_, _lilic binx_, _x Hunter-nin_, _Bruna Lopes_, e _Uchiha Sakura 8D_

Sem sombra de duvidas, sou uma das milhares de crianças felizes nesse mundo! :)

Tentei fazer uma parte engraçada no final, mas não sei se está bom! :(

Aproveitem! :D

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Tsunade: Hinata procure Sakura pelo Byakugan e, Kiba, procure ela pelo cheiro. Vocês vão a uma missão de busca, com Yamato, Naruto e Sai. Terão três semanas para completar-la. Partirão daqui a meia hora. Dispensados.

Yamato, Naruto, Sai, Hinata e Kiba: Hai!

* * *

Em uma floresta, um homem que carregava outro, procurava um abrigo.

Inner: _Sakura faça meu favor, não tinha um Henge melhor, não?_

De fato, que o Henge era uma lastima: um homem com mais de dois metros de altura (o.o), varias cicatrizes (O.O), a roupa era algo semelhante a um pano de chão (Ô.Ô), bronzeado (hãn?) e com cabelo verde (x.x).

Sakura: _Tem que ser algo grande para carregar uma pessoa sem fazer muita força!_

Inner: _E tinha que ser 'isso'?_

Sakura: _Tinha!_

Inner: _Sakura! Sakura! Uma casa lá na frente!_

Sakura: _Melhor parar ali mesmo!_

A casa era pequena: um quarto, banheiro, a sala e a cozinha era um mesmo cômodo. Colocou o Uchiha na cama (ui!), que era de casal, e desfez o Henge. E começou a examiná-lo, nenhuma ferida, hematoma ou sinal de luta. Ajeitou Itachi melhor na cama (ai, ai!) e, quando arrumou a cabeça dele, tinha sangue no travesseiro. Tinha um corte, mas, o problema era que não tinha equipamento medico, então, teria que ser tudo com chakra.

Inner: _Tadinho, né Sakura-chan?_

Sakura: _..._

* * *

Nos portões de Konoha, um grupo de ninjas estava saindo para uma missão.

Naruto: Aonde vamos começar?

Yamato: Vila da chuva.

Naruto: Então vamos!

Hinata: _Quando ela some, ele se mata para procurar e quando esta aqui a protege tanto que não a deixa fazer nada. Nunca irei conseguir algo com Naruto-kun._

E assim os cinco ninjas partiram de Konoha.

* * *

Sakura: Chiyute no Jutsu – uma bola de chakra apareceu em sua mão, curando o ferimento aos poucos.

Inner: _Pelo menos aquela velha gorda te ensinou alguma coisa!_

Sakura: _Pelo menos isso!_

Inner: _E agora Sakura?_

Sakura: _Agora o que?_

Inner: _O que você vai fazer com o kawai aqui?_

Sakura: _Como assim o que eu vou fazer? Eu vou deixá-lo aqui e ele que se cuida_ (O.O OMG)_!_

Inner:_ QUE?_

Sakura: _Isso mesmo vou deixá-lo aqui!_

Inner: _MAS NEM MATANDO!_

Sakura: _Por quê?_

Inner: _COMO ASSIM POR QUÊ? NÃO VAI DEIXÁ-LO AQUI E PRONTO!_ Ò.Ó

Sakura: o.o _Então, o que eu faço?_

Inner: _Faça o que quiser com ele!_ è.é _Só não o deixa aqui!_ ó.ò

Sakura: _Como assim 'faca o que quiser'?_

Inner: _Você pode... Quem sabe... Talvez! ... Da uns pega nele!_ :D

Sakura: _INNER!_

Ao acabar de curar o machucado, Sakura se levantou deixando Itachi descansar, enquanto foi procurar algo para comer na casa (folgada), e acabou por encontrar uns ramen.

Inner: _Ainda bem que tem bastante!_

Sakura: _Por que?_

Inner: _Não podemos deixar a sua cobaia com fome!_

Sakura: _Cobaia?_

Inner: _Dos seus desejos, Sakura!_

Sakura: _Vou fazer de conta que você não falou isso. _– respondeu colocando água para esquentar. Depois de esquentar, preparou o seu ramen de porco (LOL).

Inner: _Só uma coisa não esta batendo em minha cabeça!_ – falou enquanto Sakura esperava os três minutos – _Como a sua cobaia não notou a nossa presença!_

Sakura: _Por que... Porque se descuido!_

Inner: _Sakura?_

Sakura: _Não sei!_

Inner:_ Ele esta cego?_

Sakura: _Por que estaria_?

Inner: _Ele tem o Mangekyou, né?_

Sakura: _Sim, mas, o que isso... É verdade né?_

Inner: _Você vai curar sua cobaia?_

Sakura: _Ele não é minha cobaia!_ – respondeu pegando o hashi para comer o seu ramen.

Inner: _Mas você vai curar ele, né?_

Sakura: ...

* * *

--

4 horas depois.

--

O grupo de busca, não parou para descançar, mas estavam cansados, menos o Uzumaki.

Kiba: Vamos descançar um pouco, Hinata esta cansada.

Yamato: Vamos montar acampamento aqui.

Naruto: Mas, a Sakura?

Yamato: Ainda a encontraremos, não se preocupe.

* * *

Sakura estava cansada, não entendia como foi chegar a este ponto.

Em um momento estava feliz por conseguir o pergaminho, no outro estava correndo para aonde desse, mais depois estava indo para a Vila da Pedra, a caminho desta esbarrou em Itachi, poderia deixar ele lá, e o que fez? Levou ele até uma cabana, curou o machucado e sua cegueira. Se acaso ele acordasse, ela estaria sem chakra para um simples Henge e ele, uma maquina mortífera, não hesitaria em matá-la assim que a visse.

Estava perdida!

Quando descobrirem o que fez a um Nukenin, seria expulsa, ou talvez, morta.

Certamente, jamais poderá colocar os pés em Konoha novamente, não como Haruno Sakura.

Deitou-se no sofá, a correria de hoje a tinha esgotado, provavelmente dormiria o que uma pessoa, com uma rotina normal dorme, umas 8 horas, no mínimo.

Inner: _Boa noite, Sakura._

Sakura: _Boa noite._

* * *

O céu da manha estava azul (não, ele estava verde!), e o sol estava alto (acabo de amanhecer e já é meio dia! O.O), e um grupo de Shinobis acabava de acordar.

Kiba: UAAAAAAAA! (isso era para ser um bocejo. o.o)

Sai: - estava em um canto desenhando o que via pela frente, tipo, o resto dos ninjas que ali estavam.

Naruto: Não!... Não! Por favor, não! ... NÃO! ... Eu não fiz nada! Juro pela morte do Kiba! NÃO! POR FAVOR... Ainda bem... NÃO! O RAMEN NÃO!

Kiba: Temos que acordar ele! – falou pegando um galho de árvore, indo em direção do loiro – é hoje que o bicho pega!

Naruto: Como assim não tem porco, pega a Ino!

Todos menos Naruto: O.O!?

Naruto: Como assim a Ino sumiu!? EU QUERO RAMEN DE PORCO!

Hinata não conseguiu segurar Kiba, que, por sua vez, estava doido para acertar a cabeça do ninja.

Kiba: IHAA! Agora ele acorda! – falou enquanto pulou em cima do loiro, que um pouco antes, acordou, mas, não conseguiu desviar!

Naruto: ITAI!

Yamato: Vamos levantar acampamento.

Kiba, Hinata e Sai: Hai

Naruto: x.x

* * *

Sakura: Hummmmm! (é outro tipo de bocejo. u.u)

Inner: _Bom dia!_

Sakura: _Bom dia._

Inner: _Não vai ver a sua cobaia?_

Sakura não respondeu, e foi direto para o quarto onde estava Itachi. Tirou as ataduras, que estavam nos olhos, verificou a temperatura, deu meia volta e foi para a cozinha. Deixando um Itachi, que tinha acordado há um tempo, pra lá de confuso. Levantou querendo saber o que aconteceu, e o que estava fazendo ali.

Sakura: _Vou comer e me mandar!_ – disse para a Inner, que nada falou sobre "não pode deixar a sua cobaia sozinha!"

Itachi: O que eu estou fazendo aqui?

Sakura: Hã? – levou um susto, mas se recuperou logo – O que você querer.

De certeza, ele não gosto nem um pouco da resposta dela.

Itachi: Por que me trouxesse aqui?

Sakura: Fica quieto!

Itachi: O que?

Sakura: Eu curei a cegueira e esqueci a surdez, é?

Itachi: Cala boca!

Sakura: Não mandas em mim!

Itachi: Não tens medo de morrer, não?

Sakura: Como se o medo mudasse uma pessoa como eu!

Itachi: É verdade, o medo não muda uma pessoa doida.

Sakura: CALADO!

Itachi: Não manda em mim.

Sakura: E você muito menos em mim, Uchiha!

Itachi: Como me chamou?

Sakura: De Uchiha, ou você não é um?

Itachi: É CLARO QUE SOU! OLHA EU TENHO O SHARINGAN! – retrucou ativando a linhagem e, com o dedo, apontava para o próprio olho.

Sakura: Quem me garante que não foi transplantado?

Itachi: Eu!

Sakura: E quem disse que acredito em você?

Itachi: Eu!

Sakura: Mas eu não falei se acredito ou não em você, então você não tem como falar que uma pessoa acredita em você, sendo que ela não acredita. E vai dormir que assim incomoda muito menos!

Itachi: Eu incomodo?

Sakura: Sim! Agora vai dormir vai!

Itachi: Não!

Sakura: por que não?

Itachi: Porque pessoas doidas não mandam em mim!

Sakura: CALA BOCA – gritou enquanto pulava nas costas do moreno, que estava de costas para ela, derrubando ele no chão, com ela em cima tentando estrangulá-lo.

Itachi: SAI DAI O DOIDA!

Sakura: AGORA VOCÊ VAI VER A DIODA AQUI! Ò.Ó

Depois de muito sufoco para conseguir, pelo menos, inverter as posições. Ele por cima dela.

Itachi: Com certeza, o doido aqui, sou eu. – falou com o rosto bem próximo do dela, que, ao perceber a proximidade, corou, que por um motivo inexplicável, ele sorriu – sabes, és no mínimo, diferente!

Sakura: Porque eu sou doida?

Itachi: Não

Sakura: Por que sou fraca?

Itachi: Também não.

Sakura: Porque sou de Konoha?

Itachi: Não.

Sakura: Por que sou do time do Naruto?

Itachi: Não.

Sakura: Por que so... – não pode continuar a dialogar, pois Itachi a calou em um beijo, e não quis empurrá-lo, pelo contrario, retribuiu o beijo.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Eai?

O que acharam?

Gostaram?

Desculpa acabar nessa parte, mas eu tinha que fazer isso!

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

REVIEW

Paula XD:

Eu sei que ficou estranho mesmo, e o porquê dela ajudar você irá ficar sabendo no próximo capitulo, é que a 'maquina mortífera' vai perguntar para Sakura-chan.

Se depois de ler o próximo capitulo, a duvida persistir, eu explico nos mínimos detalhes!

kisses.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Perguntas?

Duvidas?

Opiniões?

Problemas para entender a Fic?

Apertem GO! :D

kisses.

_By: Deh._


	5. Inner descoberta!

Após se separarem do beijo, continuaram na mesma posição, de olhos fechados

com um escudo anti-linxamento Yo minna-san!

GOMEN-NASAI! Eu não queria demorar tanto para postar o capitulo e ele ser minusculamente pequeno, mas eu seriamente não tive tempo. Teve prova de geografia, que, pra variar, eu tinha esquecido, e nela tinha uma pergunta bem assim: '_Por que dizem que a terra vive?_' e eu: _'Por que Chuck Norris disse __**"**__Que a Terra viva__**"**__. Ou, é que as pessoas ouvem a teoria, e se esquecem de saber se a Física conseguiu, ou não, provar. '_

É pra acaba quando fazem isso numa prova de 8ª serie! E ainda mais, a letra do professor é tão ILEGÍVEL, que eu escrevi na minha prova '_manas_' e era '_massas_'. O '_s_' dele não tem aquela voltinha tão fofinha e adorada que se localiza na esquerda da letra, e essa 'letra' pode se falar que é um '_u_' de ponta cabeça. E eu lá, '_o que é manas?_'

E eu juro que se eu tirar mais de 1,0 (o que é improvável!) faço uma Songfic Ita/Saku e posto o capitulo (não sei se vai ser o sexto, o sétimo ou, seja em qual capitulo eu estiver quando receber a prova).

Um obrigado a: _Paula XD, lilic binx, x Hunter-Nin_, _Uchiha Sakura_ 8D, _Thayana Uchiha_, Bruna , _GISA_ e _Sara Koishimoto _pelas Reviews.

O capitulo está em um tamanho microscópico, mas é para não deixar de postar.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Após se separarem do beijo, continuaram na mesma posição, de olhos fechados.

Sorte da Sakura, que estava um pimentão. Abriu os olhos e sussurrou.

Sakura: Itachi...

Itachi: Hn? – respondeu sussurrando também.

Sakura: E que... você é pesado! (quanto mais avantajado a físico da pessoa mais pesada ela é. E Itachi tem um físico! è.é)

De fato, quando Itachi a beijou, deixou de se segurar para 'abraçar' a cintura da Sakura, apoiando seu corpo sobre o dela.

Itachi: Ata. – respondeu se levantando e estendendo sua mão para ajudar Sakura a se levantar. – fique tranqüila, eu não mordo.

Inner: _Mas beija! E muito bem por sinal._ – disse enquanto Sakura aceitava a ajuda de Itachi.

Sakura: _INNER! Não fala isso!_

Inner: _Mas bem que você gostou, não é?_ è.é

Sakura:_ ..._

Inner: _Quem cala consente!_

Sakura: _Estou pensando na resposta!_

Inner: _E precisa pensar?_

Sakura: _Precisa._ – Itachi continuava a olhar Sakura, que fazia caras e bocas a cada segundo. A garota parecia estar longe, mas poucos eram os centímetros que os separavam.

Itachi: O que foi? – sussurrou (olha cochicho! :P) ao pé do ouvido (?) de Sakura.

Sakura: Nada! – respondeu enquanto dava meia volta e ia para a cozinha.

Sem nada para fazer, Itachi também foi para a cozinha e sentou em uma das cadeiras da mesa.

Itachi: Tem o que para comer? – perguntou.

Sakura: Ramen instantâneo. – disse enquanto colocava água para ferver e depois pegando dois ramen.

* * *

Os ninjas de Konoha ainda procuravam a Haruno (fazer o que? É a missão deles).

Naruto: Yamato-sensei? Tens idéia de onde está Sakura-chan?

Yamato: No País da Cachoeira.

Naruto: Tem certeza?

Yamato: Ela não deve estar tão longe.

Naruto: Se é assim.

Kiba: Onde estamos?

Yamato: Na fronteira do País da cachoeira.

Hinata: Vamos procurar aonde ela?

Yamato: Procure ela pelo Byakugan, Kiba e Akamaru procurem o cheiro dela, Naruto procure por ela com o Kage Bunshin, Sai vem (?) junto comigo.

Hinata, Kiba Naruto e Sai: Hai. – e cada um fez o que foi pedido (lê-se: mandado).

* * *

Sakura estava deitada na grama, de frente para a cabana.

Inner: _Sakura onde foi a sua cobaia?_

Sakura: _Não sei._ – disse fechando os olhos para tentar descasar.

Inner: _Como você não sabe?_

Sakura: _Eu lá quero saber onde ele se meteu._

Inner: _Me engana que eu gosto._

Sakura_: Esta bem! Eu queria saber onde ele foi, a única coisa que não quero que ele pense coisas, sabe?_

Inner: _Sei _:D_! Eu sei que você ta com uma vontade de agarrar ele! _xD

Sakura corou, por que não era bem isso de que falava.

Itachi, que a estava observando há um tempo, retornou a tentar descobrir no que a Kunoichi pensava. Antes, eram expressões diferentes a cada segundo, agora, as expressões sumiram e do nada, a garota cora.

Itachi: _Não és diferente no mínimo, mas o suficiente para eu não te entender._ – desceu da árvore onde estava, e foi na direção da ninja que tanto o intriga. – Queres treinar?

Inner: _Mas é claro!_

Sakura: _Por que eu sempre faço o que você quer?_ – se levantou - pode ser.

Inner: _Por que eu sou a voz da razão!_

Sakura: _Vou fingir que não escutei isso._

Inner: _Podes fingir o quanto quiseres, mas, a mim você não engana!_

Sakura: _Está bem._

Itachi: Ataque!

Sakura: _Vou ver o que posso fazer contra você Itachi._ – concentrou chakra nos pés e correu na direção do Shinobi, fez parecer que atacaria ele, e dois metros dele atingiu o chão pulando em seguida.

Saltou para trás com um pouco de dificuldade, não esperava que ela acertasse o chão, muito menos que onde ela atingiu e uma grande parte ao redor abrisse uma cratera, pelo qual quase foi 'engolido'.

Itachi: _Nada mal._

Outro tremor, não imaginava que ela repetiria o movimento, Itachi pulou novamente para trás, quando 'aterrissou', recebeu um soco que ele voou, literalmente, em direção a uma árvore, parando quando bateu na terceira árvore, ainda quebrando um pouco do tronco.

Olhou para aonde estava há pouco tempo, pode ver Sakura fazendo uma seqüencia de ins diferente de todos que já viu. (não é bem um justo, são só os ins e a Inner decide se é realizado ou não. )

Ao lado de Sakura apareceu uma pessoa quase idêntica a ela, se não fosse ao cabelo vermelho.

Sakura: Tudo bem com você Inner?

Inner: Sim. E então, vamos se divertir. : D

Sakura: Vamos!

As duas foram em passos lentos em direção de Itachi, que não entendia mais nada.

Inner: Tadinho Sakura, não deveria dar aquele soco, olha para ele!

Sakura: Você que falou para dar o saco! E ele está normal, um pouco sujo, mas nada grave.

Inner: Era para dar outro soco PRÓXIMO a ele e não NELE!

Sakura: Foi mal. – olhou para Itachi que não parava de olhar para Inner que olhava para Sakura – Itachi – ele a olhou – essa daqui – apontou para Inner, que acenou – é a Inner meu subconsciente.

Inner: Você beija bem, né Itachi? – ao dizer isso Sakura corou e Itachi levantou uma sobrancelha

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Perguntas?

Xingamento?

Dúvidas?

Reclamações?

Esporos?

... Elogios? :D leva pedrada x.x

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**REVIEWS**

Paula XD: Eu sei que é estranho Itachi gritar, mas é que ele não consegue ser ele mesmo (com a 'mascara anti-sentimento') na frente de Sakura. :D

Sakura o salvou, por que não achava justo que ele fosse capturado (o que certamente aconteceria) e também por que a Inner iria fazer O escândalo.

Desculpa e abrigada.

Kisses

GISA: Ótima idéia mesmo, pena que não existe um Itachi para todas as Fãs dele! Ç.Ç

Eu não escrevi isso? O.O

É que ele a reconheceu pelo cabelo (e quem não iria?).

Está entregue o capitulo!

kisses.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Reviews?


	6. AVISO!

**AVISO**!!

Desculpe por demorar em postar o capitulo ou colocar um aviso na história.

Não sei se minhas contas estão erradas, mas faz 117 dias que não dou sinal de vida. Decidi, após uma longa briga comigo mesma que, irei colocar o aviso. n.n

Em primeiro lugar, minha demora foi por culpa do final de ano, ultimo semestre muito curto, enchente, sim moro no Vale do Itajaí e tem a família. Claro que não posso esquecer o Lucas. 5 meses se passam e eu ainda não tenho NADA com ele. Ainda. Estou tentando me consolar. ç.ç

Em segundo lugar: preguiça. Virei uma completa sedentária! E por isso irei entrar num grupo escoteiro! 8D E adivinham **QUEM** está lá? O Lucas! :)

E em ultimo lugar:

A minha imaginação fez CABOOM! ç.ç

Saiu pela orelha, nariz, boca e qualquer outro orifício. u.ú

Eu acho que este é o fator principal. xD

.

.

.

Este aviso foi feito com o apoio de:

_Xis de:_ A palavra mágica!*

_Curso de natação da Paula_: Vai com Paula no fundo!

_Farmácia Anjo de Deus_. Aberto 24 horas! Das 6:00 as 19:00!

_Reversal Russa:_ Na União Soviética, a história posta VOCÊ!!**

_Imobiliária Quinto dos infernos:_ A única imobiliária brasileira que vende terreno para você em sua segunda vida!

_Leite Piá_: A única que vem dos homens!

.

.

.

Campanhas:

Use camisinha! Ou o resultado de 1+1 vai ser 3!

Ajude com o fim da Wikipédia! Ela quer dominar vocês afirmando que o Acre existe, que Chuck Norris é um ator e que a Po**lixo**p faz coisa que presta. Acabe com ela criando/editando artigos da Desciclopédia.

Brazilian Cultural Day: o dia em que todo mundo vai assistir a TV cultura para mostrar que ninguém precisa do jornal nacional.

08/06/2009 às 20:30, horário de Brasília (08 de Junho de 2009)***

.

.

.

*: _Xis de_ é 'por favor', na minha sala inventaram isso esse ano.

**: _Reversal Russa_ ver artigo na Desciclopédia.

***: Campanha lançada na GTO: Grandes Tolices do Orkut. Tem o site.

.

.

.

Tenha um pouco mais de paciência. Xis de!

_Ai Love iu_! 8D


End file.
